burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson
Carson is one of two major American manufacturers in Burnout Paradise, with a total of 38 vehicles on its list. In terms of its lineup, Carson seems to be more of a classic car manufacturer: out of these 38 vehicles, more than half of them are vehicles from the past. Because most of the cars are also Aggression cars, you could say that Carson also has a favoritism for strong vehicles. They are parodies of Plymouth, Dodge, Ford and Chevrolet. The company's emblem is actually a flattened and stylized phi character, the penultimate letter of the Greek alphabet. Incidentally, it is also the symbol of Psychology, the study of mental behavior. While "Carson" is the surname of many people (like original host of the Tonight Show), the name most likely refers to stunt driver Brian Carson. Carson doesn't just make Aggression vehicles. Some of their vehicles, including the impressive GT Concept, are Stunt cars, while the Carson 500 GT and its modified version are Speed cars. Carson is said to have participated in making dangerous prototype vehicles, but denies any claims to doing so. However, it has been revealed from de-classified government documentation that the Carson GT Nighthawk is such a vehicle. Carson has also been making the Extreme Hotrod, which is an updated version of the Carson Hot Rod Coupe, it also uses a new boost type which is referred to as Locked boost. Interestingly, DJ Atomika, when announcing a new car is roaming the streets of Paradise, has described the Grand Marais, the Thunder Custom and the Hot Rod Coupe as Carson and Bennett cars. This may be because of an older name, used after merging with a company named Bennett (similar to how Aston Martin is due to a merging of Aston and Martin companies). This would be appropriate as the Grand Marais, the Thunder Custom and the Hot Rod Coupe are much older than most of the other vehicles Carson offers. Carson has confirmed that a new custom muscle car is in the works known as the Carson Annihilator Street Rod. This vehicle will feature a more powerful engine, a Speed boost conversion, and an all-new look that will set it apart from the two original Paradise models. For the first time ever, Carson has designed an off-road vehicle known as a "Truggy." (Combination of a truck & and a buggy) The Dust Storm. The vehicle has been equipped with stunt boost, is suitable for driving through dirt, grass, and sandy terrains. Packages Paradise Cars * Fastback * Fastback Special * Grand Marais * Grand Sicilian * Inferno Van * Inferno BRT Van * Opus * Opus XS * Annihilator * Annihilator Phoenix * 500 GT * Racing 500 GT * GT Concept * GT Flame * Carbon GT Concept * "Steel Wheels" GT * Thunder Custom * Thunder Shadow * Hot Rod Coupe * Tribal Special * Circuit City Hot Rod Toy Cars * Toy GT Concept * Toy Inferno Van * Toy GT Nighthawk ::Note: This car is also a Big Surf Island vehicle, and can only be unlocked by purchasing the Island from the Burnout Store. Legendary Cars * GT Nighthawk Boost Special Cars * Extreme Hot Rod PCPD Cars * PCPD Fastback * PCPD Grand Marais * PCPD Inferno Van * PCPD Opus * PCPD Annihilator * PCPD 500 GT * PCPD GT Concept * PCPD Hot Rod Coupe * PCPD Thunder Custom Big Surf Island Cars * Dust Storm * Dust Storm SuperTurbo * Annihilator Street Rod Alternate Liveries These vehicles are only alternate liveries of the GT Concept and Inferno Van, and do not count towards this company's manufactured vehicles. * Hippie Van * GT Tiger Legend * Vehicle has been equipped with Stunt Boost * Vehicle has been equipped with Aggression Boost * Vehicle has been equipped with Speed Boost * Vehicle has been equipped with Locked Boost See Also *Brian Carson's Official Site